Return of Birdgirl
"The Return of Birdgirl" is the ninth episode of the third season. Full Summary The episode begins with Harvey and Avenger asleep in bed at 4:30 in the morning when suddenly Birdgirl crashes through the window and lands on his chest, telling them, "We have a case!" Harvey tells Birdgirl, much to her dismay that it will have to wait a few hours so he can get some sleep. She proceeds to lead Race and Dr Quest through the broken window over Harvey and to the Breakfast nook. Race picks up Harvey’s copy of Woman Stuff magazine and after reading the title of the cover article 'How to please a man' he puts it in his pants and appears to steal it. After the opening credits we find Harvey, unshaven, and in his kitchen while Race makes breakfast and Birdgirl explains the case. It appears Race and Dr Quest are in a same sexy partnership, which, Birdgirl explains, has just been made legal in Maine. However in order for Race to be recognized legally as the father of Johnny and Hajji they need to be married. Birdgirl tells since people are calling for a constitutional ban on same sex marriage, they have to do something to help. Birdgirl calls for them to depart to the "Bird Lair" and once outside we see she has significantly modified Harvey’s car much to his alarm. Her addition of a larger engine, tires, and what appears to be an afterburner has ensured the car now gets about 6 inches per tank of gas. This is doubly regrettable when it starts to rain on the car which now is a two-seater open top. Once at the office Phil sees the Bird gang and, as usually, begins hitting on Birdgirl who in order to keep him from being suspicions of her secret identity, agrees to go on a date with her father. They attend a 3D movie which ironically would be lost on Phil since; with only one eye he would not be able to see the 3D effect. Back at the office Harvey and his Plaintiffs are in Judge Mentok’s chambers, where with the help of four trained pink poodles, Mentok explains their complaint is out of his jurisdiction and he refers the case to a 'Higher Court.' Next we find Harvey in the men’s room talking to himself and soaking his face in a sink full of water, apparently nervous about appearing before the ‘highest court.’ When Perter Potomus emerges from the stall he thinks Birdman is drowning and proceeds to try and save him with mouth to mouth. Perter tried to give Harvey the pep talk he will need for his upcoming challenge: : Peter: "Now listen very closely to what I am about to say to you. Promise that you are going to listen to these words with all your heart." : Harvey: "Ok." : Peter: "Do you have, inside you, here his chest Deep, deep inside you, do you have the one true thing that you need in life, that will guide you through it all. Do you have that one thing?" : Harvey: "What thing, tell me!" : Peter: "It is that thing that I sent to you." Later Harvey is in court appearing before the Justices League and arguing the constitutionality of same sex marriage. Justices League is continually interrupted with calls from people seeking leagues with similar names (Justice League, Junior League, ect). Soon after back in the office Phil makes a public attempt to get another date with Birdgirl who agrees, grudgingly, to protect her identity. And they go bird watching leading Phil to pop the question and Birdgirl to accept. Phil is inspired to appear before the Highest Court and tell them he does not want the wholesome union he is about to enter into to be tarnished by same sex marriages. Birdgirl, again changing in the janitor’s closet in view of the janitor, tries to figure out a way to keep from having to marry her father. Judy talks to her father and tells him Birdgirl is actually interested in Birdman not him, leading Phil to attack Birdman in the hallway. Back in court an injured Birdman hears from the court that the case is being thrown out since it is not a constitutional issue. In the final seen Phil and Birdgirl and are at the altar to be wed when Harvey interrupts with the revelation that Birdgirl is in fact Phil’s daughter. Phil does not believe Harvey and accuses him of jealousy but, after several other attempts to delay, before being pronounce man and wife Phil sees a large breasted blond (with a eye patch and pencil moustache) in the back of the church and leaves Birdgirl at the altar. The episode ends with wedding photos being shows beside the end credits. Trivia Harvey has a dehumidifier by his bed. Category:Episodes